Alpha
Technopathy Nanite absorption Possession Flight Enhanced strength Energy creation |weapons = Energy fists (via energy creation) |relations = Caesar Salazar ("father"/creator) |enemies = Rex Salazar, Ben Tennyson, Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday, White Knight, Caesar Salazar |first appearance = "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" |portrayed by: = Michael Emerson }} Alpha is a sentient nanite created by Caesar Salazar. It was cast off to another dimension when it was found using his powers to control and burn out living beings. Eventually it escaped, but was later recaptured by Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson and sent to the Null Void. History Background Alpha was created by Caesar to control other nanites as a sentient being, but began to use its powers to use other living beings as hosts. Therefore, Alpha was sent to a parallel universe, the Null Void, by Caesar, who mistakenly thought he had sent the nanite to an empty space. Becoming Free Having escaped from the Null Void, Alpha returned to find its "father" (Caesar) hoping he would help it obtain a stable and lasting physical form. Using a robotic body as a host, Alpha entered Rex's universe through a dimensional rift, unintentionally bringing with him Ben Tennyson. Alpha's attempt to follow Caesar was interrupted by Six. They fought. Eventually, Six stabbed the robotic body with his magna-blades causing an explosion which ejected Alpha from the robotic body and left Six in a coma. Later, Alpha returned as its normal form—an energy figure shaped as a human. Caesar came to send it back to the Null Void, but was blocked by Ben Tennyson, who thought Caesar was attacking Ben and Rex. Alpha asked for Caesar's help, but Caesar refused. Caesar took Ben and Rex in his mobile lab and explained what Alpha was and how he was trying to return him to the Null Void, but when Alpha attacked the lab Caesar exited alone in an escape pod, leaving Ben and Rex in the exploding remains of the lab to face Alpha. However they escaped by Ben saving Rex using Cannonbolt. Alpha then attacked the petting zoo at the Providence Defect Base, where he intended to absorb more nanites. He was attacked by Dr. Holiday, Rex, and Ben, were he escaped, not being strong enough to take them all on, but not before learning that Rex's body sheltered an Omega-1 nanite. Evolving Eventually, Alpha was located at the Bug Jar, where Rex, Ben, and White Knight went to go stop him. They quickly discovered that Alpha had absorbed the entire nanite population, growing into a 20-foot tall beast that was set on absorbing Rex's Omega nanite. Eventually, it even hacked Ben's Ultimatrix due to the nanites it absorbed upon his arrival. It created its own Ultimatrix and transformed into E.V.O.-like versions of several of Ben's forms, including Heatblast, Fourarms, and Humongousaur. Alpha-Omega Rex absorbed all the nanites Alpha used to make his Ultimatrix, but wasn't strong enough to stop Alpha from taking his Omega-1 nanite. Alpha evolved into a 100-foot tall form with crab-like legs and called itself "Alpha-Omega". He then started beating down buildings, but got a surprise attack from Rex and Ben when they merged together using Upgrade and making Rex's builds more powerful. Eventually, Rex used Ben as Cannonbolt to attack the protected Omega nanite, and he was morphed into a nanite-cloud form. Reimprisonment Rex then absorbed all the nanites Alpha had taken from the inhabitants in the Bug Jar and reduced Alpha to a small nanite sphere made out of dense matter which would have been made hard to escape from. Caesar then appeared and opened another dimensional rift to the Null Void. Ben transforms into Upchuck and swallowed up the Alpha sphere and left for his universe. Rex then had his Omega nanite sent back into his system by Caesar. However, we fear we have not seen the last of Alpha, as he is seen in the Null Void breaking out of his sphere. Physical Appearance The body of Alpha is composed purely of millions of nanites. It is tall and takes the appearance of a slim humanoid male. After Alpha absorbed the Omega-1 Nanite, the body of Alpha-Omega grows to a colossal height, being strong enough to knock down buildings with one blow. It grows horns and a skull-like face engulfed in flames. The Alpha-Omega body is plated with crustacean-like armor and stands on four crab-like legs. Personality Alpha's deepest wish is to have its own body, and will go to great lengths to accomplish these goals. Going so far as to kill living beings, after its own attempts to create a host robotic body failed. It has no moral objections with murder or destruction, as long as it benefits it in some way. Otherwise, it prefers to solve things diplomatically, and will only kill those whom it feels it must kill, showing little interest in anything else. Despite being a machine, and a killer, Alpha shows a surprisingly human emotional side, showing more emotion with its "father". Alpha seems to envy humans and wants a family of its own, going so far as to claim Caesar as its "father" and every nanite as its "brothers." Alpha seems to want its father's love and respect, and was visibly saddened when Caesar refused to help it, but later accepted that its "father" doesn't want to claim it. Alpha is also very intelligent and scientific. It showed a curious side by scientifically analyzing and adapting Rex's unique nanites and Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix. While Alpha does seem fascinated by and envious of humans, it also believes that machines are superior in many ways and absorbs machines into its own body to further its own goals. Powers and Abilities Alpha was an extremely powerful opponent, able to withstand fairly powerful attacks from both Rex and Ben. After gaining the Omega-1 Nanite and evolving into a more powerful form, it was able to eventually defuse their combined form. It has also been shown to extremely resilient, surviving being compacted into an extremely dense and heavy sphere and eventually begin to free itself from it. Like Rex, Alpha has the power to manipulate nanites, as well as the ability to use them to control other machinery. Similar to Van Kleiss, Alpha needs to drain other beings of their nanites to sustain himself, however unlike Van Kleiss where the drained target becomes petrified, the creatures absorbed by Alpha turn to dust. Technological Abilities *'Technopathy': Alpha has the ability to take possession of other machinery, as well as living beings filled with nanites, by using its own. There is a flaw with Alpha's manipulation: any machine Alpha takes possession of will "burn out" some time after he takes possession of them; living beings are reduced to ashes. It can create large, stretchable fists with his nanites, similar to Rex's Smack Hands. *'Omega-1 Nanite': Upon siphoning away Rex's Omega-1 Nanite, Alpha gained the ability to replicate an unlimited amount of nanites. It also granted Alpha a larger, more powerful form known as Alpha-Omega. *'Duplicate Ultimatrix': Alpha also has the ability to hack and mimic even the most advanced of technologies-- the Ultimatrix -- and make use of its transformative capabilities to take on a more demonic form of the extraterrestrial aliens used by the hero Ben Tennyson, demonstrating this by transforming into Heatblast, FourArms, and Humungousaur. It is not known if it still possessed this ability after Rex removed some of its nanites, as the Ultimatrix was no longer on his wrist. Appearances Specials *"Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Trivia * The creators stated that the character would be voiced by "an exciting and surprising voice actor". This person turned out to be Michael Emerson. * The term "Alpha and Omega" means "the first and the last" and "the beginning and end". ** Alpha is the first letter in the Greek alphabet, while Omega is the last. * Alpha calls all nanites his "brothers". * Alpha is the precursor to another sentient nanite invention of Caesar's. Category:Characters Category:Nanites